


Farewell Martin

by Fanwrittenlover



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Goodbyes, Grandchildren, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwrittenlover/pseuds/Fanwrittenlover
Summary: Nohria Hearthgarde the ancestor of Lagertha Hearthgarde had a secret romantic relationship with Martin Septim. During her quests and journey, Martin and Nohria had grown close and became fond of each other. And for a Short time, they became lovers. Now its time to say their final goodbyes.





	Farewell Martin

The smell of Smoke filled the air screams on the streets filled Nohria’s ears.

Nohria and Martin reached outside the Temple of the One to light the Dragonfires but it was too late. She thought long and hard in battle outside the Temple killing any daedra in her way.  “Martin! she yelled. Martin looked at Nohria and rushed to her side immediately. “We’re too late...Mehrunes Dagon is here! He said. Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us.. The barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone...

“Can we cast him back into Oblivion? She asked _._ "I don't see how... mortal weapons may hurt him, but now that he is physically here in Tamriel, they have no power to actually destroy him." “Martin, what about the Amulet of Kings? Nohria asked.

"Wait. Yes. The Amulet was given to mortals by Akatosh... it contains His divine power... But how to use this power against Dagon? The Amulet was not intended as a weapon... ... I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One."

“Hold on? But you said it was no use…? “What are you up to Martin? She asked curiously. "You'll just have to trust me Nohria. “I now know what I was born to do. But I'll need your help. I have to get past Mehrunes Dagon, somehow."  “Alright, Martin I trust you. “I'll get you to the Temple let's go!

"Then I'll do the rest. Lead on, my friend." Nohria leads Martin on to the Temple once inside.

Martin says his final goodbyes. But Nohria was having none of it she loved this man more than anything on Nirn. only to know she was going to lose him. “I do what I must do. I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel, that task falls to others. “Martin... No! She began to cry her heart out to him. She never knew he was planning to kill himself. Martin comforts her with his embrace.

“You’re the most amazing woman.” I have ever known. “You have taught me how to love, even to laugh more. I would never trade for anything on Nirn that the time we have spent and shared together. “Nohria I love you... Nohria began to cry even harder. Martin.. “He looked at her and pressed his lips on hers one last time. Her kiss was wet from the tears that streamed down her face. Martin when let go of her. “Farewell. “ I must go. The Dragon waits."  Martin then turns to feel Nohria's stomach. And whispered into her ear. “I know my sacrifice will not be in vain."

Martin then runs to the middle centre of the Temple of the One. However, when he did Mehrunes Dagon broke through the temple breaking the walls down with him.  Dagon smashes the Temple Dome. Nohria had then yelled. “TAKE HIM DOWN, LOVE! The amulet of kings had begun to glow shards of light filled the sky. Martin then binds his blood with that of the kings and gods that held within the central gem of the amulet and transforms into an avatar of Akatosh. Martin took the form of a giant dragon wreathed in flame. The dragon destroys Dagons body, banishing him back to the Wastes of Oblivion. And the avatar of Akatosh turned to stone. The amulet of kings had shattered into 100 shards across Cyrodiil and Skyrim.

"The Amulet is shattered. Dagon is defeated."  
"With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the Gates of Oblivion, forever."  
"The last of the Septims passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain." "I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended and a new age dawns." "When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe." "The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you," "My Great-Grandaughter" Arietta.

Months later..

Nohria gives birth to two sons, twins. The names where Martin and Uriel Hearthgarde sons of Martin Septim. Nohria had lived a life full luxury and settled down in Cyrodiil. She kept a journal. Writing everything down until her final days. Nohria told stories to her children about Martin and even told her grandchildren. To the man she loved most dear give up his own life to save Tamriel. He was a legend to her now only within her memories. She knew then he would never be forgotten. With days to come Nohria had hidden her journals underneath the floorboards until it would be discovered later in the future. Nohria did not tell her children that they were the sons of Martin Septim it was too painful for her to reveal it to them. Their bloodline remained a secret and continued into the Fourth Era.

The Hearthgarde Clan is a nordic noble family that was founded 200 years ago after the oblivion crisis by a woman who was called Nohria Hearthgarde who was known as the Hero of Kvatch, but within her adventuring days, she was known as the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil who aided Martin Septim on his quest.

Septim bloodline had ended so everyone thought. But Nohria knew better.

 


End file.
